


chink in the armor

by ontario1167



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten Years Later, anniversary of the rebellion, i wrote this at like 3 am its not finished sorry, memorial, ten years of no games, toast kids (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontario1167/pseuds/ontario1167
Summary: It has been ten years since the Rebels won the Rebellion. All seems to be getting back on track, for most. There could even be the possibility of a full family in the future, but that all gets thrown out the window when Plutarch Heavensbee calls the Victors of District Twelve to come back to the Capitol for the Ten Year Memorial of the Hunger Games.





	chink in the armor

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't finished :/ sorry if it sucks  
> this is my first time posting a fanfiction anywhere, and this most definitely is not the final story. i'm going to come back to it later on if i feel like something isn't right

It was cloudy, and the air smelled of rain long before the first few drops hit her shoulders. It was only three o’clock, but the sky was already dark with the promise of a thunderstorm. From where Katniss Everdeen stood at the edge of a valley, one she didn’t know existed in all of her time coming to these woods to hunt, she could see lightning strike something in the distance, and the fingers clutching her bow twitched. That’s when she decided to begin heading home; it would surely be pouring by the time Katniss even reached the Seam. It wouldn’t do to be completely soaked when Effie got there to escort her old team back to the Capitol for post-war interviews.

Once an escort, always an escort, Katniss thinks.

It’s been ten years since the Rebellion. Ten years of relative peace, and ten years of no Hunger Games. You’d think, after so many years, people would want to forget. Most Katniss knows have tried to, but then again who wouldn’t want to learn the whereabouts of their favorite victors?

She shook her head. She didn’t want to think of what will be happening within the next few hours. It was then that Katniss realized how heavy the downpour already was, and how much of a longer walk it would be home. She didn’t mind much; the longer she could procrastinate this upcoming reunion the better.

By the time Katniss reached the muted Victor’s Village, she is soaked to the bone. Three years ago, her old, worn, beaten down hunting jacket finally met its end. It still hangs in her closet, but it would do as much protection against the elements as a kitchen rag. With tears in the sleeves and threads hanging from the seams, it could disintegrate at the slightest touch. Katniss doesn’t think, even after all these years, she’s quite ready to give up on yet, though. It holds too much sentimental value, and if anything were to happen to it Katniss isn’t sure how well she would be able to go on.

She traded it in for one of Peeta’s old coats, one he grew out of but was still big enough for Katniss to feel safe in while still being able to have full range of motion for hunting. It smelled of spices and Peeta, and reminded her of home, just as her father’s reminded her of her old home. She supposed it’s sort of symbolic, of her new life of no Games or suffering, of freedom, in some strange way. Out with the old and in with the new, but that doesn’t mean she still didn't miss her father’s jacket.

The sky had darkened completely, and lightning continued to light the sky in the distance. Thunder boomed every few minutes and rattled her feet. The lights were on inside her house, giving off such a warm and cozy vibe, completely opposite to the one across the street. Haymitch didn’t even appear to be home, but Katniss knew there wouldn’t be anywhere else he would be. She considered inviting him over but wasn’t sure if she really felt like going in that house right now.

Another boom of thunder brought her out of her trance, and an all-new round of shivers racked her body. Katniss stomped her way up the front steps and into the house. She let out an audible sigh of relief once she opened the door and slammed it shut, locking out the angry wind and rain. The fireplace in the living room glowed brightly, and the oven in the kitchen emitted that much more warmth. Katniss shucked off her soaked coat and shoes, and Peeta appeared from around the corner with a warm towel to wrap around her soggy shoulders. She sighed and thanked him, planting a kiss on his cheek before he returned to the kitchen to pull another fresh loaf from the oven. Katniss knows, after living with Peeta Mellark for so long, what it means when Peeta bakes so much at once. Baking is his comfort activity, just as hunting is hers. He’s stressed.

“Have you heard from Haymitch?” Peeta calls to her.

“I was about to go over there to check on him, but it didn’t look like he was home,” She lied. Katniss knew damn well that Haymitch was home, probably passed out in his own vomit. Drinking, like hunting and baking, is Haymitch’s comfort activity.

“I wanted to invite him over for a little while before the train gets here, but I didn’t want to leave to find him while you were out. Plus, I had bread in the oven.” Another lie. What amazing people these two were to their beloved mentor.

After Katniss comes back downstairs in a fresh change of clothes, Peeta had two fresh slices of banana bread spread with a thin layer of butter sitting in the counter. They ate in silence, as the minutes ticked by and the rain pattered the windows. 

It wasn’t like any of them had wanted to return to the Capitol. They could have just as well gone on with their lives without ever setting foot anywhere near there, and it wouldn’t have affected them any. Hell, they could have let the ten year anniversary of the Rebellion go by without a blink. Maybe, they would have gotten together for dinner to watch whatever memorial show they would have playing on the TV. They’d likely visit the Meadow, and pass a few words of remembrance of the ones that were lost due to that horrid Rebellion, those dreadful games. Katniss would have likely called her mother, or even Annie, just to check up on how they’re fairing after ten long years of losing the ones they love the most. They surely would not have gone to the Capitol if it had been up to them.

Instead, Plutarch called six short months ago and reminded them (like they needed it) of this and coming anniversary. He told them of this big memorial he is going to televise, with interviews with citizens and everything. And, hopefully, every remaining Victor he could scrounge up. Get them to talk about those they lost, and how much better they’re doing now. How much happier they are.

“So, forcing the people to think just because we’re happy, then they need to be, too?” Peeta had asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t word it like that!” Plutarch had chuckled good-heartedly in response.

He tells them it’s completely optional for them to come to the Capitol for this, and if they wanted he could send TV crews to their homes for interviews instead, or they don’t have to say anything at all. Plutarch says he "honestly could not care any other way", but would like a response within the next few weeks.

“I just think it would be really nice for everyone to see their Mockingjay again,” He had said before hanging up.

Nobody wanted to go back, initially. They all decided to decline immediately, but no one actively called Plutarch to let him know. This allowed all three to think it over, without ever telling the other what they’re thinking.

“You’re not actually thinking about going to the Capitol, are you?” Katniss had asked her husband one night at dinner.

“No, of course not. I couldn’t.” He’s silent for a moment. “Are you?”

“No, never in a million years.” And they go back to eating dinner in silence.

Eventually, Katniss and Peeta discuss the matter seriously one day in the woods, Katniss gathering, and Peeta painting the lake. They both stop their trades eventually and end up sitting together with their feet dangling in the water. 

What if being back there brings back Mutt flashbacks? Then we leave. Are you sure the memories there won’t hurt you? Are you sure this won’t be too hard on you? Are you sure you want to do this?

They left the woods that day feeling lighter and heavier at the same time, and after dropping their stuff off at home, go to Haymitch to get his opinion. They leave his house very late that night, again feeling lighter and heavier at the same time.

And here they sit, six months later, waiting for a train that will take them down memory lane towards a thousand terrible reunions that make Katniss cringe at the thought of.

Do they regret this decision? Well, even if they did, it’s far too late now to change their minds, because there’s a soft rapping at their front door, and within the next half hour they’re on a train going West into oblivion.


End file.
